1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clock controlled CMOS circuits for implementing functions of Boolean logic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuits have been known for implementing the functions of Boolean logic which have included numerous diodes and transistor devices connected to a plurality of data nodes. In an attempt to achieve multi-input logic realization and useful power amplification, prior art CMOS circuits have correspondingly required rather complex wiring interconnection networks. The result has been to substantially increase capacitance loading on the data nodes and at the circuit output terminals. This has been found to inherently slow down the operation of the circuit and make logic implementation by the utilization of conventional CMOS devices relatively unfeasible. Moreover, the space consumed by the prior art circuits and the corresponding cost of production thereof has been relatively high.